


The Enemy of My Enemy

by Seriyan (Octofae)



Category: Mabinogi
Genre: F/M, Inspired by voltron: legendary defender, Mabinogi - Freeform, basically its a voltron au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octofae/pseuds/Seriyan
Summary: Two enemies meet on an abandoned planet and somehow depart as unlikely... aquaintences?An adventure with mine and Sova’s OC’s. Inspired by Voltron.





	The Enemy of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sovadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovadka/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present I wrote for Sova and decided to post and share! 
> 
> This is one of the scenes from our Voltron AU where Prince Caestar joins Team Voltron as an ally.

She wasn’t sure what to make of her current situation; then again, ever since the day she was taken from Earth, her life had stopped making sense. But that was a matter for another time. 

Seriyan prided herself on being able to take things in stride; and finding herself far-flung out into space on the other side of a wormhole, forming the head of a giant mecha-space cat to defend the universe from a power-hungry fiend was certainly a lot to take in at first; but, she had well adjusted – or so she thought herself – and considered it to be all in a day’s work.

That being said,  _ this _ was by farthest the strangest situation she’s ever been in, well, in space that is.

It would be simple, they said,  _ no big deal _ . Just hope on the so-called empty planet, infiltrate the abandoned ship, and gather whatever files she could fine.  _ Easy. _

She wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted to laugh or cry; both was certainly a beautiful option in her opinion as it was.

The Black Paladin hadn’t anticipated another person on the ship with her – none of her scanners had detected another form of life. Judging by her company’s reaction, it was the same for him.

And that was how Seriyan Yanae had found herself standing in the control room of an abandoned enemy ship with one of the princes of the empire she is currently trying to destroy. 

Judging by his equally slack-jawed reaction, he  _ wasn’t _ expecting to run into – quite literally, one of the paladins; the same one who’d destroyed his ship not even a few phoebs prior to the run-in.

Xedius’ training – or more aptly put, as Harp had dubbed it,  _ Xedius’ Fanatical Fitness Hour of Death _ – caused every one of her instincts to scream at her to grab her Bayard and prepare for battle.

“Black Paladin, this is…” the alien prince spoke softly, as if he too were as at war with himself. After a pregnant pause as he seemed to finally find the words he was searching for, “a rather unexpected turn of events.”

“Prince Caestar,” Voltron’s head responded, mostly out of courtesy drilled into her head by her mother; years of customer service training forced her to remain polite, even if she wanted nothing more than to spit in the man’s face. His stupid,  _ unnecessarily attractive _ face. “For once, we are in agreement.”

Both beings tensed, as if waiting for the other to suddenly strike; yet neither did. The awkward atmosphere was stifling.

If that hadn’t been awkward enough, whatever would have happened would never be explored as they were interrupted by the banging of long-closed doors being forced open and hordes of… well, she and her new companion hadn’t quite known what to make of the creatures piled into the room.

They almost seemed to be made of a slime-like substance and spit acid – the melted hole in the leg of the space-prince’s armor was telling of how potent the stuff actually was – it was a wonder it hadn’t made contact with his flesh. They were quick but not so quick she couldn’t out run them. What they lacked in speed, they more than made up for in numbers. The creatures seemed to operate more on instinct rather than have any semblance of cognitive reasoning.

Whatever they were, they also seemed hungry. She tucked that information away for another time as she and her unlikely ally began to fight their way out of the craft and flee deeper into the uncharted unknown of the planet they were on.

Which was why she was now hidden in a cave after free climbing sheer cliffs with said space prince. The slime creatures weren’t able to climb the steep rocky walls.

“Any ideas as to what those… things are?” she finally asked, breaking the long silence that had followed after their arrival. At first, both had been too winded to speak, and though not hostile towards one another, it was clear that they were still very much enemies on opposing sides in the war – which, though neither had officially said the words, there was definitely a temporary truce between them – the paladin had been debating speaking with the man at all, but they needed a plan to escape, and as much as Seriyan hated to admit it,  _ the enemy of my enemy is my ally _ definitely rang true in her predicament.

The prince blinked slowly as if surprised to hear her voice, before a thoughtful look crossed his face, “Not exactly,” he admitted, humming his confusion, “I’ve never encountered anything quite like that, but yet – if I had to guess – they’re the results of some failed experiments.”

The human nodded her agreement, “Considering this was a lab, I’m inclined to agree. What was being studied here?” Seriyan didn’t expect much and wasn’t sure why she had even asked.

“That’s… actually why I was here. I was trying to find that out. Am I correct in my assumption that you have a similar mission?”

“How exactly can you be in-line for the throne and not know this? Are you not Isaac’s favorite pet?” There were no acidity to her words, as much as she was more curious. True, the tyrant of an emperor clearly had kept many of his subjects in the dark on his true objectives, but Prince Caestar was always seen with him. Surely they were in cahoots?

As if reading her thoughts, Caestar shook his head, “would you believe that there are more moles in the empire that you think?” If her dubious expression bothered him, nothing in his face expression reflected it.

Seriyan remained silent, not trusting her voice. Team Voltron had only recently learned of the rebellious faction within the empire after a run-in with one of the operatives. Voltron had spent a week recovering at the hideout, and though Seriyan had yet to meet the leader in person, only hearing a voice through screen  _ – Commander Nug,  _ had – begrudgingly -  given them  _ his… her… it’s…? _ They’re trust and she refused to betray it.

Caestar’s mouth seemed to twitch as Seriyan continued to narrow her eyes in scrutiny. “Captain Sellika was right, you really are as tough as a Yalex.”

Despite that name being familiar to her, Seriyan kept her face impassive, choosing her words carefully, settling on using the universal language barrier as a deflection excuse, “Am I supposed to have been acquainted with your terminology?”

The prince shook his head, seemingly pleased by her answer, “You have more allies than you think you do, Black Paladin,” before carefully removing the armor on his right arm, before sliding off the black sleeve. The prince’s bicep was bandaged, seemingly injured; yet he moved as if perfectly fine.

Using the blade of his dagger, he cut through the bandages – there on his arm was a mark – a tattoo that Seriyan was well acquainted with. The mark of the rebels.  _ The Arrows of Thakir. _

Pursing her lips, she recalled Captain Sellika’s parting words to her – the giant woman had assured Seriyan that she’d send help to her on her next mission and the two had come up with a question-password situation that would be used among her and assigned companion.

“Prince Caestar,” she addressed him directly, thankful the phrase she had chosen wasn’t something too outlandish, “how do you take your tea?”

The prince in question genuinely smiled at what seemed like pleasant curiosity, “Well, Black Paladin, though I have never been to earth, I have heard rumors that  _ Tea of the Maisha Flower _ is absolutely delectable; especially with  _ three lumps of sugar and a drizzle of honey _ . I would love to try it sometime.”

There it was. The answer to her security question, spoken as if they were exchanging pleasantries.

“Now, since I have answered your questions, would the lady be willing to answer two of mine?” He asked, his amber eyes seeming to glow in the shadows of the dimly-lit cavern. Perhaps it was just because he was an alien with superior night vision. At her nod of confirmation, he continued with a question that the paladin wasn’t expecting to hear so soon.

“My first question is,  _ what is the best view in the known universe? _ ”

The pink haired girl blinked for a moment and smiled, “There’s a lot of things I find beautiful out here in space; things I could have never possibly imagined possible back home, but  _ the space full of stars, shining in galaxies that light the vast sky  _ is by far the most beautiful.”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be you,” She spoke softly.

“Nor I, you, M’lady,” he responded.

After a few ticks pause, Seriyan swallowed before speaking again, “You said you had two questions for me?”

“Ah, yes, my second one was if the famed Black Paladin of Voltron has a name,” he admitted sheepishly. “I’m not quite sure it is appropriate for me to continue to believe that you’re a raging ball of quintessence with no idenity.”

Seriyan couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of her. Sellika hadn’t betrayed her, and if Prince Caestar was unaware of her given name, then it meant that the rest of Voltron were just as anonymous to the remainder of the empire.

“It’s Seriyan,” she told him softly.

“Seriyan.” The alien repeated, trying the foreign name out on his tongue, “what a beautiful name.”

No, Seriyan didn’t blush, don’t even think it – perish the thought. She was not blushing, and she certainly didn’t like this ridiculously good looking alien nor was she jealous of his hair. Stop imagining it. She  _ didn’t _ stammer out her appreciation and she also didn’t spend the remainder of the time stewing over it.

You’re dreaming.

The planet’s equivalent of morning broke and the slime creatures retreated – apparently weak to the light.

With his own craft overrun by slime and sludge, he had no way out. Thankfully, the slime had no way of getting into the Lion that Seriyan had carefully hidden.

Given what she’d learned – assuming it was the truth; she still didn’t fully trust the alien prince by any means – she couldn’t just maroon him there either.

Seriyan pursed her lips with the decision she had to make; like it or not, Caestar was full of information that could prove useful to the cause – and if Sellika  _ had _ sent him, then it wouldn’t be wise to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Why don’t you just come with me?”

Caestar looked at her as if she had turned into a Yelmor – Seriyan was not surprised by this at all.

“Voltron’s purpose is to save all who need it and defend the universe,” she leveled him calmly. “What sort of paladin would I be to leave you marooned here with no way out?”

Caestar visibly mulled her words over. She had him on that one, and they both knew it.

_ Besides,  _ she reasoned,  _ what better way for him to have a chance to prove himself than by giving him the chance? _

They boarded the Black Lion quickly and Seriyan bit back a smile, excited to hear what Monoan would have to say about the hitchhiker she picked up and was already internally bracing herself for a lecture.

Her smile faltered ever so slightly as she began to consider what she’d say once they were back at the Castle of Lions – she was willingly bringing back a sworn enemy… who was actually an ally sent by their new allies… Oh boy…

_ Saya was going to kill her. _


End file.
